1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to handles for long handled tools such as shovels, rakes, brooms, and mops. More particularly it relates to handles of mops and broomsticks, especially a broomstick for a broom, which is adapted to reach into confined spaces such as the corner of a room.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are numerous patents, some issued more than 100 years ago, which seek to provide an improved handle for a broom or mop. U.S. Pat. No. 603,694 to Kavanaugh discloses a broom having a convention rigid handle, which is secured to a broom head by means of a spring-loaded pivot joint built into the top of the broom head.
There are also patents, which disclose a broom or mop with a rigid handle having one or more sharp bends to accomplish a pair of offsets to enable the user to reach under obstacles. U.S. Pat. No. 1,315,194 to Yamamoto utilizes a pair of sharp bends in the lower portion of a broom handle while U.S. Pat. No. 4,704,758 to Hoffman has two 90 degree bends and one 45 degree bend in the upper portion of the handle and the length of the handle is telescopically atable.
Another approach is to introduce a coil spring to permit the handle to bend or yield in use. U.S. Pat. No. 4,785,489 to Van Doehren has a coil spring on the lower end of the handle and a yieldable bracket between the spring and the broom head. U.S. Pat. No. 1,674,983 to Morton utilizes handle with a hollow portion near the broom head and a coil spring within the hollow portion. U.S. Pat. No. 634,637 to Allan features a coil spring surrounding a reduced diameter portion of the handle near the broom head.
Another school of though is to make the handle material itself more flexible in selected areas. U.S. Pat. No. 645,988 to Willard teaches a corrugated saw kerf or slit extending across the diameter of a broomstick. U.S. Pat. No. 501,383 to Thomas uses a longer saw kerf so that the handle can be gradually bent over a major portion of its length but will yield in use.
Unlike the prior art broom or mop handle discussed above in the present invention the handle is rigid and permanently curved over a portion of its length without making it yieldable or further bendable in use. It is appreciated that the term xe2x80x9crigidxe2x80x9d is a relative measurement, nothing is absolutely rigid or perfectly stiff so xe2x80x9crigidxe2x80x9d as used herein refers to non-bending in ordinary use.
The present invention is the result of careful study to determine the degree of bend and offset, which is desirable in a broomstick, or mop handle and the location of such bends along the length of the broomstick or handle.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a broomstick or mop handle having an offset portion of a degree and lengthwise location so that a broom can be used most effectively, especially when reaching into relatively inaccessible locations.
It is a well known problem that most brooms are tiring to use and over long periods are particularly frustrating to use in cleaning confined spaces such as room comers. A principal object of the invention is to supply a broom handle which, when attached to a broom head, makes it easier to reach into confined spaces. Further objects and advantages will become apparent upon review of the present description and drawings.